wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Generał Ienstret/O tym jak Szczepan Ujebałomiręki swoje moce odkrył.
Kolejna relacja z cudownej rozgrywki w bitewniaka. Tym razem trochę lepiej ogarnialiśmy zasady, ja zachowałem się jak totalna pała taktycznie, a Wuden miał motor. Czyli w skrócie, dostałem wpierdol. Chuj, przynajmniej wyszło kanonicznie. Miłego czytania! > Bądź mną, szeregowym Szczepanem. > Bagiet Majster jakiegoś zjebanego agri-świata na kompletnym wypizdowie galaktyki. > Do władzy na planecie dochodzi jakiś pojebany klub miłośników gwiazdek i jednorożców. >Wściekła macica kucyków.jpg > Nowy gubernator organizuje zawody w koszeniu ludzi kombajnem. > Co tu sie odpierdala? > Nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego z tym pokurwionym pojebaństwem. > Prosisz o przydział gdzieś z dala od miast gdzie mieszkańcy robią za zboże. > Dostajesz przeniesienie. > Masz bronić jakiegoś spichlerza w chuj daleko za miastem. > Chuj. Byle dalej od tego gówna. > Kilka miesięcy siedzisz na dupie w posterunku z wyjebanymi jajcami od czasu do czasu wyrywając na mundur jakąś wiejską lambadziare. > Wiejskie życie dobre życie. > A tak w ogóle to mamy nowe mundury. > Czarne mundury, w terenie kurwa polnym. > Genialna_Kurwa_Władza > Pewnego dnia siedząc na dupie widzę coś na niebie. > OKurwa.jpg > To jebany drop pod kosmicznych marines. > O KURWA O KURWA O KURWA O KURWA O KURWA!!! > Faith in the God Emperor Increased to 40 000 level. > Może w końcu ktoś ogarnie ten burdel. > Drop pod rozjebał się jakiś kilometr od naszej pozycji. > Widzę marines. > Jeden, dwóch, trzech, czterech, pięciu typów w czarnych armorach. > Całkiem niezły desing. > Wysiada szósty marine. > Kurwa no nie.mp3 > Pierdolny ultrasmerf. > Zaraz, z kapsuły wychodzi ktoś jeszcze. > O nie. > KURWA!!!.mp3 > To Adeptus Retardes od Gaylimana. > Zaraz zaraz, co do chuja? > Jak kurwa.png > Z drop poda wyjeżdża motor. > Tadeusz Sznuk Jebać.avi > Dobra nie ważne, ważne że ktoś w końcu ogarnie burdel na tej planecie. > Motor jedzie w naszą stronę. > Mietek z ekipą poszli w stronę marines. > Nagle motor zaczyna nakurwiać w nas z bolterów. > OKURWAMAĆ.jpg > Bolter skosił Franka i zrobił z niego tatar. > SranieWGacie.exe ON > Mietek się wkurwił i zaczął napierdalać w motor z granatnika. > O Kurwa Trafił! > Te dwa zjeby obok niego też strzelają ale chuja motorowi robią bo strzelając srają w gacie i za bardzo im się ciało gibie. > Motor spierdala w pizdu > Heniek, nasz dowódca się wkurwił i poleciał z maczetą prosto pod lufy dziewięciu marines. > Debil! No debil no!.mp3 > O kurwa ale zapierdalają. > O chuj, marines skosili Wojtka! > SranieWGacie.exe (2) > Oczywiście primakurwy nawet w Heńka i jego ekipe nie trafiły ale chuj. > Chowam się za bagietomobilem > Biegnie do mnie Stachu z flamerem. > Nakurwiają w niego miniaturowe Gaymany, ale chuja mu robią. > Heniek się wjebał do bunkra i się tam zaszł jak esperal w dupie menela. > FUQ > Kolejna latarka od Mietka dostała lepe na pizde i szuka sobie nowej głowy. > Mietek pociągnął z granatnika i zajebał w smerfa. > Sedes dostał granatem w mordę i teraz on też szuka sobie nowej głowy. > O KURWA > Ujebaliśmy sedesa! > ORGAZM.exe ON > Jebani marines znowu ujebali nam dwóch typów. > Mietek jest tak zesrany, że nie może im nic zrobić. > Kurwa bolterowo mi w oczach! > Ja tu kurwa nie chce umierać! > Pierdoleni marines kryją się za osłonami, ni chuja nie idzie ich trafić. > Kurwa mać skąd tu tyle kamieni? > TO JEBANY ŚWIAT ROLNY! > CO TO TU KURWA ROBI!? > Chuj! Atakujemy skurwysynów! > FIX BAYONETS.gif > CHARGE.avi > Wjebaliśmy się prosto pod lufy motora. > FUQ > Frightened eyes.jpg > Motor przejechał się po nas, jak kombajn po związanych prostytutkach. > Jestem jedynym co dalej stoi na nogach. > Chyba udało mi się trochę przysmażyć któregoś z tych skurwysynów z czarnymi armorami. > Ludzie Krzyśka w końcu ruszyli dupy i biegli nam pomóc, ale jak zobaczyli co sie odpierdala to połowa z nich przytomnie spierdoliła w pizdu. > Motor znowu spierdala. > Heniek się wkurwia i szarżuje prosto na marines. > Debil kurwa. > Dobra chuj, giniemy. > Może zajebiemy chociaż jednego. > Marines właśnie rozjebali nam pół szarży. > Smutna żaba.jpg > Krzysiek trafił z granatnika w mordę jednego czarnucha i mu głupi ryj rozwalił. > Heniek sam napierdala na nich ze swoim kozikiem. > Kurwa, Heniek dał radę zdrapać pancerz primakurwie. > Retardy się popłakały i rzuciły się żeby mu wpierdolić. > Heniek sam napierdala się w trzech na jednego. > Czarnuchy wkurwiły się za swojego nygusa i idą nam najebać. > Krzychu chowa się za skałą. > Zdechło na niej nas już tylu że zmieniła kolor na czerwony. > Kurwa, napierdala w nas jebany motor. > Heniek zajebał kozikiem w czache jednej primakurwie i ją zjebał. > Dobrze tak szmacie. > Było nosić kurwa hełm! > Pozostali dwaj dostali pierdolca i go zbutowali. > Smutna Żaba.jpg (2) > Primaris pozmieniali nas w tatary swoimi bolterami. > Jakim cudem ja to kurwa pisze? > Dostałem boltem w czache cztery tury temu kurwa! > Cosieodjebałosie.avi > Nagle na niebie pojawia się jakieś warp fuckery i napierdala w marines! > To ci zjebani wielbiciele gwiazdek i kucyków. > Ich maszyna przypomina skrzyżowanie dildosa z kosiarką. > Marines spierdalają w pizdu. > Ja też spierdalam razem z nimi. > Jakim kurwa cudem ja jeszcze żyje? > Chuj w to. > Marines wpierdalają się do drop poda. > Siedzę w nim razem z nimi. > Nadal zastanawiam się jak oni zmieścili tutaj ten jebany motor. > Chyba mnie nie widzą. > Mam taki sam kolor pancerza jak oni. > Władza_Jednak_Nie_Taka_Chujowa. > Jedna primakurwa mówi coś o smokach. > Zastanawiają się czy z nimi walczyć. > Dre morde. > No chyba cie pojebało jebany retardzie.mp3 > Reszta potakuje głowami i bije mi brawo. > Wypierdalam z tej planety razem z marines. > Wszystkimi poza tą jebaną primakurwą, którą rzuciliśmy warp fuckerom na pożarcie. > Jest Zajebiście. DI ENT Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach